


Start of Something Good

by insynchlikeharmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insynchlikeharmony/pseuds/insynchlikeharmony
Summary: Just a little HxHr drabble based on Daughtry's song, "Start of Something Good".





	Start of Something Good

**You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
** **And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone  
** **You're just walking around then suddenly  
**Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone****

* * *

********** **

****

Harry had just said his farewell to the Dursley's (a little too energetic, even for his standards) and was now sitting in his own compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

He watched as fellow first-years were walking by and chatting with others regarding what pet they bought and what house they thought they would be sorted in.

Harry wasn't focusing on that at the moment. He was just enjoying being away from Dudley and around people who were similar to him. 'Maybe someone else could talk to snakes!' he thought to himself.

"Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full." A bushy-haired girl had made her way into the compartment and was already dressed in her school robes.

"Of course not!" He motioned for her to sit across from him.

She took a seat and looked at what seemed like any spot in the cabin besides him.

Trying to ease the tension between them, he offered his hand to her, "My name's Harry, and you?" She tilted her head to look him directly in the face and her eyes fell on it, the one thing that everyone in the Wizarding World knew of from books. He felt her eyes staring at it and traced his scar, hoping to get her to reply to his question.

"Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter, aren't you?" she exclaimed. He merely nodded.

"Well, I've read all about you. And how you vanquished You-Know-Who as a baby and all he gave you was…" she pointed to his forehead before growing silent again.

She gasped and reached for his hand, "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Sorry I didn't answer immediately, I was just in shock was all."

"In shock? Over what?" he asked genuinely.

Her face was now turning a bright pink before she stared at the floor. "Promise not to laugh?"

"What are friends for?" he asked boldly.

This earned him a smile directed at the ground before she said, "I was just in shock that I'm talking to my childhood crush on my first day attending Hogwarts…"

"You had a crush on me?" he asked, not believing it was possible.

"Well, it's not like I ever got over it…"

With that said, she got to her feet and told him she had to use the loo. The door slid shut, leaving Harry temporarily to his thoughts.

He didn't know much about this Hermione Granger or if it was possible for her to love 'Harry James Potter, the boy who received all the hand-me-downs and first to be ridiculed' rather than 'Harry Potter, the boy who lived', but one thing was for sure…

He was going to find out.

* * *

**I know it's gonna take some time  
** **But I've got to admit  
** **That the thought has crossed my mind  
** **This might end up like it should  
** **I'm gonna say what I need to say  
** **And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
** **Don't want to be misunderstood  
** **But I'm starting to believe that  
**This could be the start of something good****


End file.
